Will You Cry If I Die?
by Alphakennybody
Summary: Lambo contracts an unknown disease that puts his relationship with Reborn to the test.


**Title: **Will You Cry If I Die?

**Pairing: **RebornxLambo

**Disclaimer:** Reborn is not mine.

**Warning:** This has boyxboy situations.

* * *

_He should have realized it sooner. The slower than normal reactions he was getting. The lethargic movements the boy was making as if he was always tired. The non-stop chattering was replaced with a quiet mumble. And even the distant look he had on his face should've been a dead giveaway. _

_Lambo was like a walking zombie, his usual smile replaced with a frustrated frown._

_But why hadn't he?_

_He was always good with observing people. It was his skill. He can read the most secretive of people as if they were an open book. How could he have overlooked all these signs and more? Why hadn't he given it more thought? The change had bugged him but he decided to ignore it instead. He just passed it off as college exam stress, having the test a week earlier. It was normal for someone graduating high school to experience that after all._

_But it was actually something much more bigger than that._

_He just didn't know it yet._

* * *

For almost a week now (or maybe it was two), something in the back of Reborn's mind told him there was something wrong, growing louder and louder as the days wore on by that he couldn't ignore it any longer. It was like a broken bell that won't stop ringing until he fixed it.

What it was though? He wasn't sure.

But he had an idea.

That's how he found himself, driving towards the school on that Monday afternoon.

The drive to the school was short since they lived nearby. Classes ended a few minutes ago and the students who had no club activities and cleaning duties started to saunter out of the place in small crowds, passing by his car. None of them was the person Reborn was looking for.

He parked his car in front of the gates, entering the campus he didn't think he'd ever come back to. He knew the place like the back of his hand, being a student here a few years ago, hiding away in the deepest of places so that he won't have to interact with most of the people unless he really had to. He started to think of all the places the boy would probably be at. Luckily, for him, Lambo wasn't hard to find.

He saw him through a window from the third floor and noticed that he still had that dazed look on him, peering at something outside. He followed the boy's line of vision and realized he was staring at his car. At least he didn't have to call him now that he knew he was here. Who else drove a black sports car in town?

He chose to wait outside, sitting on one of the benches. He ignored the curious and some even interested looks the students were giving him, used to the attention after years of receiving them. People seemed to get the message that he wanted to be left alone. After all, he never bothered with people who are beneath him. They were of no use to him.

He looked at his watch, the minute hand telling him that it's been more than five minutes already. Surely, that was enough time for the boy to get to where he was. He was never a patient man after all.

He decided to wait for another minute or two, thinking that maybe Lambo had a few more errands to finish. He knew the boy wouldn't make him wait more than necessary.

That should have been his next clue.

* * *

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' Lambo thought._

_A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, taking him a few seconds to register that someone was talking to him. He blinked once, twice, before facing the man with a blank look on his face. _

_What did you say?_

_He didn't know he said it out loud, surprised when Reborn repeated himself, albeit a little slower as if he was talking to a child which irked Lambo more than he let on. "I said you've been acting weird since Saturday. What's wrong?" he asked._

'_I think there's something happening to me.'_

_But he didn't say that. Instead, he tried to brush it off as nothing, telling him there wasn't anything wrong. But if it was his facial expression or the tone of his voice that betrayed him, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the man didn't believe a word he said. Heck, even he wouldn't believe himself. It was like whenever a grown up would tell a kid everything was okay even when it's not. _

"_I'm just a little worried about the results of the exam," he confessed. _

_Even if it was only part of the truth._

"_You'll pass. You have me as your tutor after all."_

"_Yeah..." _

_And they left it at that._

_Lambo sighed, hiding the fact that he had a hard time reading the test booklet, much less answer it._

* * *

He could feel annoyance spark through him as he was ignored for the third time. He kept calling out to the boy who had just walked out of the building and was walking farther and farther away from him. He caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around instantly. He was welcomed with a surprised face before it turned into the smile he was accustomed to seeing.

"Goodness, Reborn," the boy said softly, "When did you get here?"

He didn't miss the tired tone in Lambo's voice. Getting a good look at him now, Reborn could see how worn-out he actually was. The nagging feeling was back again, telling him that something wasn't right. "Weren't you looking at my car earlier?" He asked suspiciously.

"I thought I was seeing things," Lambo admitted, smiling softly.

"Hn...it doesn't matter," Reborn said after a minute of silence. He grabbed Lambo's hand, missing the boy's smile as Lambo intertwined their fingers together. "I came to pick you up."

Lambo was surprised with the reply he received because Reborn rarely picks him up from the school since he hated the place so much. He was usually left alone to walk to their place after school. _That_ or he walked to the university to visit _him _and they go home together in his car_._ "Hehehe...since when did you do that?" The boy asked half jokingly, following him to the car. '_As if I had a choice_,' he thought, laughing to himself.

Reborn ignored the teen, focusing instead on the hand holding his while walking to the car. The hand was smaller than his own and it felt hot to his touch. Reborn raised his brow at this because it was hotter than normal. A fever maybe? The grip on his hand started to loosen and he suddenly found himself with an armful of the boy.

It was then that he realized that the boy fainted.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! This story line has been on my mind for more than two years now. I know it's bad for me to start a new story without finishing or at least updating my other stories but this one is a little different from what I usually write. This story has a more personal take to it.


End file.
